nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Medioevo extraeuropeo
Fine del mondo classico (400-600 d.C. c.a.) Vaste confederazioni di popoli pastori nomadi attaccano quasi simultaneamente i grandi imperi eurasiatici che si estendevano senza soluzione di continuità dall'Atlantico al Mar della Cina. Mentre gli Unni Neri funestarono l'Europa, gli Unni bianchi o Eftaliti attaccarono la Persia e l'India. In India abbatterono l'Impero della casata dei Gupta, mentre in Persia uccisero l'Imperatore sasanide, senza distruggere l'impero persiano. Sul fronte cinese gli Hsiung-nu, un gruppo di popolazioni mongole aventi la stessa matrice degli Unni, insieme con altre a loro affini, devastarono la Cina a nord del Fiume Azzurro creando un susseguirsi di effimere dinastie e staterelli indipendenti in un clima di completa anarchia. Più tardi i turchi di Toba-Wei imposero sulla Cina settentrionale il proprio dominio dal quale sorse la dinastia T'ang. Il Tibet raggiunse l'unità nel 607. ]] Periodo classico in America (300-900 d.C.) Intorno al 600 le civiltà mesoamericane pre-azteche ebbero il loro massimo splendore. I Maya videro fiorire le città-stato dello Yucatán, in particolare Chichen-Itza, raggiungendo un livello di sviluppo paragonabile a quello dell'Antico Egitto e di gran lunga superiore a quello europeo medievale grazie all'agricoltura prospera e al commercio intenso. Eccellevano in astronomia e in matematica riuscendo ad elaborare concetti moderni come l'uso dello zero e a calcolare esattamente la durata dell'anno solare. Erigevano imponenti edifici in pietra legati alla religione. Intrattenevano forti contatti con altre civiltà avanzate del Messico per l'esportazione di ceramiche. Gli Zapotechi e gli Olmechi costituirono stati indipendenti rientranti sotto l'influenza della civiltà di Teotihuacan, città grandiosa che basava la sua ricchezza sul commercio di ossidiana. Contemporaneamente in Perù nascono due Imperi che unificano una miriade di piccole entità politiche e che si spartiscono il dominio sulle Ande. Pur non intrattenendo rapporti diretti con altre civiltà americane raggiungono un livello evolutivo simile a quello messicano. Sotto l'influenza messicana, gruppi di indiani come quelli della cultura Hopewell si organizzano in comunità agricole di coltivatori di mais sulla vastissima area dall'Atlantico alle Montagne Rocciose. Le restanti parti dell'America settentrionale e l'Argentina restano popolate da raccoglitori, cacciatori e pescatori mentre in questo periodo l'agricoltura viene introdotta in Brasile e nei Caraibi. America pre-colombiana Nel II millennio gli Amerindi godevano di un livello di sviluppo assai differente, nel Nordamerica orientale e in gran parte del Sudamerica l'agricoltura era sviluppata, nell'Amazzonia, nel Chaco e nelle zone sub-artiche vivevano ancora cacciatori nomadi neolitici. Su tutti i popoli sovrastavano gli Imperi degli Inca e degli Aztechi, che raggiunsero l'apogeo alla fine del XV secolo. Gli Aztechi provenivano da Nord e si rifugiarono su un'isola del lago Texcoco la futura capitale Tenochtitlán. Fondarono un vasto Impero che comprendeva tutto il Messico centrale, grazie ad un potentissimo esercito, alleandosi prima con gli Stati più forti contro i deboli poi sottomettendo anche gli alleati. Alle tribù conquistate consentivano il mantenimento delle tradizioni ma imponevano pesanti tributi che se non pagati causavano spietate repressioni. Malgrado la ricchezza non conoscevano né la ruota né la scrittura. Venivano sacrificate in riti sanguinosi alla divinità oltre 50.000 persone all'anno. Gli Incas accrebbero il loro potere sulle altre popolazioni nel XV secolo quando arrivarono a costituire un Impero che comprendeva Perù, Ecuador, Bolivia, Cile settentrionale ed Argentina settentrionale. Dalla capitale Cuzco si esercitava un rigido controllo sulle province grazie ad una solida burocrazia, ad una religione di Stato, ad un forte esercito e ad una rete di comunicazioni che attraversava tutto l'Impero. L'accrescimento finale portó ad un insostenibile sforzo per le istituzioni ed all'arrivo di Pizarro era scoppiata una guerra civile che aveva diviso il territorio in due parti. Gli Stati africani fino al 1500 L'area mediterranea e sahariana è attraversata dalle carovane arabe che diffondono la fede islamica e nel Maghreb (Africa nord-occidentale) si formano i solidi Imperi musulmani degli Almohadi e degli Almoravidi. Lungo il corso del Niger si susseguono grandi stati che sorgono grazie al forte impulso del commercio trans-sahariano; sono potenti regni celebri in tutto l'Islam e la Cristianità per la loro ricchezza dovuta all'abbondanza di miniere aurifere. Le capitali sono immense città dotate di mura possenti dove si affollano mercanti di ogni nazionalità. Timbuktu e Djenné sono sedi di rinomate università che attirano studiosi e letterati da tutto il mondo. Il Regno del Ghana dal 700 al 1000 vive l'età dell'oro del medioevo africano; l'Impero del Mali fondato circa nel 1200 sottomette tutta l'Africa occidentale, e ad esso segue l'Impero Songhai nasce al termine di questo periodo. Nel nord della Nigeria fioriscono le città-stato degli Hausa, e nel Ciad il regno Kanem. Intorno al XIV secolo, ai confini delle foreste nigeriane vicine alle coste le tribù si organizzano per formare i cosiddetti "stati delle foreste" come il Benin, l'Oyo e l'Akan. Nel Sudan e in Etiopia resistono alla diffusione dell'Islam alcuni regni cristiani. Il regno cristiano di Axum, che in passato dominava il Mar Rosso, dopo la distruzione della sua flotta ad opera dei musulmani si ritira verso l'interno. La penetrazione musulmana sulle coste dell'Oceano Indiano inizialmente si limita a delle stazioni commerciali fino al Mozambico, che diventano poi vere e proprie colonie formando un'area commerciale comprendente le zone affacciate sull'Oceano Indiano. L'interazione fra il mondo musulmano e i popoli delle coste orientali dell'Africa dà origine alla cultura swahili. Nell'interno dell'Africa centrale e meridionale si fondono diversi popoli di agricoltori di origine bantu e creano sviluppati stati centralizzati nella regione del fiume Congo e nello Zimbabwe, produttore di oro, portando le tecniche di lavorazione del ferro a sud. L'Oceania prima dell'arrivo degli Europei Gli aborigeni sono già da tempo penetrati verso l'interno dell'Australia sfruttando le ricche risorse che offre il sottosuolo. Ai primi pionieri che sbarcarono sul continente si contavano oltre 300.000 aborigeni divisi in ben 500 tribù. I colonizzatori polinesiani giunsero sulle isole neozelandesi intorno all'850 provenienti probabilmente dalle isole Marchesi, al centro del Pacifico. Come in Australia, le aree dei primi insediamenti erano circoscritte alle coste orientali. Le ricchezze delle pianure spinsero a sfruttare intensamente anche l'entroterra, e tra il 1100 e il 1300 vaste zone dell'Isola del Sud divennero terreno di caccia dei Maori. Nel 1300 venne completata la colonizzazione di tutte le isole del Pacifico. India (600-1500 d.C.) Durante il medioevo indiano nella regione si diffusero le tre grandi religioni asiatiche: buddismo, induismo e islamismo. Nonostante i disordini politici si vide inoltre un'alta fioritura civile nelle arti, nella letteratura e nella filosofia. Nel VII secolo, dopo la caduta dell'Impero Gupta, il re-guerriero Harsha riuscì a unificare la valle del Gange in un unico regno. Lotte intestine per il controllo delle pianure settentrionali portarono l'India a dividersi in tre regni, in conflitto perenne con le altre popolazioni locali e con gli Arabi. Nell'XI secolo i Cola riunirono le turbolente regioni meridionali e gli imperi musulmani fecero continue incursioni nell'India occidentale. I Mongoli, guidati da Gengis Khan e dai suoi discendenti, invasero l'India a più riprese dal XIII secolo al XV secolo Nel XIII secolo il Sultanato di Delhi divenne la maggiore entità politica dell'India e la sua supremazia consolidò il dominio islamico. Il Sultanato subì il saccheggio di Delhi nel 1398 ad opera di Timur (Tamerlano), e ben presto vennero istituiti altri sultanati indipendenti a Awadh, Bengala, Jaunpur, Gujarat e Malwa. Il Sultanato di Delhi si riprese brevemente sotto la dinastia dei Lodi prima di essere conquistato da Babur, imperatore Moghul, nel XVI secolo. Cina, Corea e Giappone prima dei Mongoli La dinastia Sui riunificò la Cina alla fine del VI secolo. I secoli che seguirono furono caratterizzati da invasioni barbariche e crisi politiche. Sotto la dinastia Tang una Cina burocraticamente efficiente, fortemente centralizzata e decisamente cosmopolita, allargò i suoi confini al Vietnam e alla Corea, respinse gli attacchi dei nomadi e fondò protettorati in Asia centrale fino a Samarcanda. Nel 751 presso il fiume Talas gli arabi abbasidi di Abu Muslim sconfissero gli eserciti cinesi fissando i rispettivi confini. Nel paese si formò una rete di città-mercato. L'influenza culturale cinese si estese in Giappone, in Manciuria e in Corea, dove sorsero stati autonomi basati sulle istituzioni cinesi. Corea I tre regni di Corea si resero definitivamente indipendenti dalla Cina nel 313, quando l'ultimo esercito imperiale fu cacciato dalle armate del Regno di Goguryeo. I secoli successivi videro incessanti lotte tra i tre regni, che si conclusero nel 668 con il trionfo del Regno di Silla, alleatosi con la Cina della dinastia Tang prima contro il Regno di Baekje e poi contro Goguryeo nelle campagne che presero il nome di unificazione Silla. La successiva intromissione dei cinesi nella penisola provocò la reazione di Silla, che riuscì ad estrometterli nel 676. Nel 698, i fuoriusciti del Regno di Goguryeo fondarono il Regno di Balhae, che si estese nei territori settentrionali di Goguryeo e nel sud della Manciuria. Balhae sarebbe caduto nel 926 in mano all'etnia mongola dei kitai, che nel 907 avevano fondato nella Cina settentrionale la dinastia Liao. La disgregazione di Silla nel IX secolo diede luogo alla formazione dei tre Regni Posteriori di Corea, che oltre a Silla comprendevano Baekje Posteriore e Goguryeo Posteriore. I tre regni furono nuovamente riunificati nel 936 dalla dinastia di Goryeo, che avrebbe dominato il paese fino al 1392. Giappone Il Giappone costituì un forte regno centralizzato egemonizzato dai sovrani della Provincia di Yamato. Il processo di unificazione del paese si consolidò nel periodo Kofun, tra il 250 ed il 538, durante il quale il Giappone ruppe il suo isolamento entrando in contatto sia con l'Impero Cinese che con i regni coreani. I periodi successivi, detti di Asuka (538 - 710), di Nara (710 - 794) e di Heian (794 - 1185), l'odierna Kyoto, sono conosciuti come l'età classica del Giappone. Il periodo Asuka, nel quale la capitale venne spostata ogni volta che moriva l'imperatore, iniziò nel 538 con l'introduzione a corte del Buddhismo. Negli anni successivi si assisté al fiorire delle arti e all'impostazione del sistema amministrativo secondo i canoni del Confucianesimo sul modello cinese. La corte imperiale giapponese strinse solidi legami di amicizia con il Regno coreano di Baekje, da dove era stato importato il Buddhismo. Iniziò un processo di sincretismo tra lo stesso Buddhismo ed il preesistente Shintoismo. Il periodo Nara iniziò nel 710 quando la capitale venne fissata a Heijō-kyō, l'odierna Nara, situata nei pressi di Asuka-kyō, attorno alla quale erano state spostate le capitali precedenti. Viene definito l'età aurea del Giappone, con la struttura dello Stato che si centralizzò definitivamente attraverso una serie di leggi ed una rigida ristrutturazione del sistema di governo e amministrativo. Si raffinarono le arti, dando il via ad un costante progresso culturale che sarebbe durato per quattro secoli. Fu in questo periodo che vennero stilati gli annali del paese relativi ai periodi precedenti, i cui resoconti scritti erano andati persi. Verso la fine del periodo Nara, l'importanza politica dell'imperatore andò scemando a vantaggio dei clan di corte, che per tutti i secoli successivi si sarebbero fatti carico della conduzione politica e militare del paese. Il periodo Heian ebbe inizio nel 794, quando la capitale fu spostata nell'odierna Kyoto. Fu il periodo che vide il dominio del clan Fujiwara, i cui capi governarono il Giappone con il titolo di reggente. Cementarono l'unione con la casa imperiale dando in moglie agli imperatori le proprie figlie. Continuò la fioritura delle arti, in particolare la letteratura. Il Buddhismo, che in precedenza si era diffuso solo tra i nobili, venne recepito nel periodo Heian anche dal resto della popolazione. Nel XII secolo emersero clan, tra cui quello dei Minamoto e quello dei Taira, che si ribellarono al dominio dei Fujiwara ed intrapresero una serie di guerre civili che avrebbero visto il trionfo dei Minamoto. Il periodo seguente fu quello Kamakura (1185 - 1333), in cui il dominio politico e militare fu assunto dallo shōgun, una nuova figura la cui dittatura militare relegò quasi ininterrottamente per i successivi 7 secoli l'imperatore ad un ruolo puramente simbolico. Il primo fu Minamoto no Yoritomo, che fondò lo shogunato Kamakura nel 1192. La sua ascesa nella gerarchia militare segna l'inizio dell'era feudale giapponese e l'avvento della classe dei samurai. Alla fine del XIII secolo Kublai Khan programmò l'invasione mongola del Giappone. Sia nel 1274 che nel 1281 le flotte mongole furono distrutte da furiose tempeste che fecero fallire le invasioni. La minaccia mongola fu fatale allo shōgunato Kamakura, le eccessive spese per fronteggiare un'eventuale nuova invasione e l'ambizione dell'imperatore Go-Daigo di ottenere il potere politico, portarono nel 1333 alla breve restaurazione Kemmu del potere imperiale, che fu seguita nel 1336 dal ritorno al potere degli shogun, con l'avvento dello shogunato Ashikaga, retto dallo stesso clan Ashikaga. Cina Al crollo della dinastia Tang, nel 907 l'impero si disgregò ed iniziò il periodo delle cinque dinastie e dieci regni, caratterizzato da un'estrema instabilità. Il paese fu riunificato dalla dinastia Song (960 - 1279), i cui sovrani furono più chiusi e diffidenti di quelli della dinastia Tang. Persero tutti i territori esterni alla Cina Propria e subirono continue pressioni nemiche ma il paese godette di una ineguagliabile prosperità economica e culturale. Si diffusero l'istruzione, la stampa ed il teatro, la capitale divenne la maggiore metropoli mondiale e fiorirono l'agricoltura e le industrie. Il paese si tramutò in una potenza marittima mercantile e militare. Dal 618 al 1278 la Cina era immensamente più popolosa, ricca e progredita dell'Europa contemporanea; per tutto questo periodo fu la massima potenza mondiale e la sua civiltà fu la più splendida mai esistita. Nel XII secolo si formarono in Cina settentrionale regni barbarici, che aumentarono la pressione sull'Impero. I Song si ritirarono a sud del fiume Azzurro nel 1127 ed iniziò il periodo dei Song meridionali. Lasciarono il nord alla dinastia Jīn, fondata dall'etnia degli jurchen proveniente dalla Manciuria. Nel 1234 i mongoli invasero la Cina settentrionale, sottomettendo gli jurchen. Il condottiero Kublai Khan, citato da Marco Polo nel suo libro Il Milione, fondò la dinastia Yuan nel 1271 e stabilì la capitale a Pechino. Nel 1279 riunificò la Cina piegando le resistenze dei Song meridionali. L'occupazione mongola causò immensi danni, la popolazione fu decimata e il commercio sconvolto. L'asia sud-orientale Tra il I ed il V secolo d.C., la crescente influenza del Regno di Funan diffuse nel sudest asiatico la civilizzazione indù, che venne sviluppata nei secoli successivi dai regni di Chenla, stanziato nell'odierna Cambogia, e di Champa, situato nell'odierno Vietnam meridionale. L'Impero Khmer, sorto alla fine dell'VIII secolo dalle ceneri di Chenla, si estese in gran parte dell'Indocina ed assunse per 500 anni il ruolo di guida dell'Induismo nella regione. A partire dal VI secolo si diffuse anche la cultura Dvaravati, influenzata dall'emergente popolo mon, che si convertì al Buddhismo Theravada e favorì la fondazione di diversi principati nelle odierne Birmania, Thailandia e Laos. I khmer conquistarono buona parte delle città-stato mon orientali ed imposero l'Induismo, mentre il Buddhismo continuò a prosperare ad ovest. Dall'unione delle due culture nacque la famiglia linguistica mon khmer. Fu in questo contesto che, tra il IV e l'VIII secolo, si formarono nella valle del Mekong le prime municipalità, delle città-stato che crebbero sotto l'influenza dei regni indocinesi e dell'Impero Cinese. Nei secoli successivi, vennero assoggettate e rese Stati vassalli dai khmer e dai champa, ma mantennero un buon margine di autonomia conservando i propri regnanti. Le migrazioni dalla Cina meridionale al nord dell'Indocina da parte dei popoli tai iniziarono nella seconda metà del I millennio d.C. Yonok... The Birthplace of Lanna , chiangmai-chiangrai.com e si accentuarono dopo la caduta nel 1253 del Regno di Dali, nell'odierna provincia cinese meridionale dello Yunnan. Gradualmente i tai si insediarono in una vasta fascia di territori compresi tra il nord-est dell'India ed il nord del Vietnam e si suddivisero in diversi sottogruppi etnici. Tra i più importanti vi furono quello dei siamesi, che nel 1238 costituirono il Regno di Sukhothai nell'odierna Thailandia Centrale, quello dei tai yuan, che nel 638 formarono il Regno di Hiran/Ngoenyang, diventato nel 1292 il Regno Lanna nell'odierna Thailandia del Nord, quello degli shan, che presero possesso di larghi territori nella Birmania nord-orientale e quello dei lao, che nel 1354 unificarono le città-stato del medio bacino del Mekong (mueang), per dar vita al Regno di Lan Xang. Attorno al XIII secolo, tali gruppi abbracciarono la fede del Buddhismo Theravada, che nel giro di alcuni decenni si affermò in tutta l'Indocina. Dopo diversi secoli di autonomia, l'odierno Vietnam settentrionale fu sottoposto quasi ininterrottamente al dominio cinese dal 111 a.C. al 939, quando riottenne l'indipendenza dalla Cina della dinastia Tang. Seguirono guerre fratricide fino al 967, quando il paese fu unificato dalla dinastia Đinh con la fondazione dell'Impero Dai Viet. Una nuova invasione cinese portò nel 979 all'affermazione della prima dinastia Lê, le cui truppe respinsero i cinesi. Nel 1009 si insediò la dinastia Lý, che avrebbe regnato fino al 1225 e che riorganizzò le strutture militari ed amministrative. Fu introdotto nel paese il Buddhismo, che affiancò i preesistenti Confucianesimo e Taoismo. Furono respinte 2 nuove invasioni cinesi e l'impero si espanse conquistando territori del Regno Champa. La successiva dinastia Trần seppe respingere le invasioni dei mongoli di Kublai Khan ma finì per riconoscerne l'autorità. Liberatisi dal vassallaggio ai cinesi, i vietnamiti continuarono la penetrazione nel Regno Champa. Nel 1407 il Vietnam fu occupato dalle truppe cinesi della dinastia Ming. L'invasione ebbe fine nel 1427 con il trionfo dell'insurrezione guidata da Lê Lợi, che salì al trono fondando la seconda dinastia Lê. La conquista di Champa fu portata a termine nel 1471 e la dinastia Lê ebbe fine nel 1527. L'Induismo e il Buddhismo penetrarono in Malaysia nei primi secoli del I millennio. Il Regno di Langkasuka dominò il nord della Malesia dal II secolo al XV. La parte centrale della penisola malese fece parte dal VII al XIII secolo dell'Impero Srivijaya, alla cui caduta si affermò l'Impero Majapahit. S. Suporno: Perceptions of the Past. Heinemann Books for the Asian Studies Association of Australia. Singapore, 1979 L'Islam iniziò a diffondersi tra i malesi nel XIV secolo. Agli inizi del XV, il principe Parameswara di Srivijaya fondò il Sultanato di Malacca, il primo Stato indipendente della penisola, e si convertì all'Islam, che in seguito si diffuse in Indonesia. La Cina sotto i Ming (1368-1644 d.C.) La dinastia Ming nacque da una rivolta popolare contro gli occupanti mongoli. Per tutto il XIV secolo i Ming si impegnarono a ripristinare l'economia disastrata avversando il commercio e restituendo centralità all'agricoltura distribuendo le terre a piccoli proprietari. L'esercito contava su 1 milione di uomini durante il regno di Yongle (1402 - 1424), l'ultimo imperatore che adottò una politica estera aggressiva. Tra il 1405 ed il 1433 l'ammiraglio cinese Zheng He (un musulmano di etnia Hui), effettuò sette spedizioni oltremare, esplorando le coste dell'Oceano Indiano; secondo alcuni autori come Gavin Menzies, le sue navi giunsero fino al Capo di Buona Speranza e forse anche in America, queste ipotesi non hanno ricevuto il consenso della maggioranza degli studiosi. Le sue scoperte furono deliberatamente ignorate dai burocrati dell'Impero. Nonostante l'abbandono all'inizio della dinastia delle innovazioni introdotte dai Song, la Cina era ancora la nazione più avanzata al mondo. Note Medioevo 4